


Late Night Mishap

by Blue_paladin



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Fluff, don't hate me this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_paladin/pseuds/Blue_paladin
Summary: Shiro finds Lance riding a dildo in the showers late at night, leads to them having sex.





	Late Night Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting so any feed back as to how I could improve my writing is greatly appreciated! :)

It was late in the castles night cycle, there was no sound other that the *pat pat* of a horny Lance quietly making his way to the changing room. Once inside Lance checked every stall to ensure that no one else was in the room, once satisfied he entered one of the shower stalls locking the door behind him thinking *man its been a while since I've done this* and *thank god no one else is up 'cuz my boxers are not hiding my boner.*

The stalls were made so that you could only see the head of the person in the shower and nothing else. The walls and floor made of tile with a drain in the floor for the water and the door made of a silver metal.

Lance set his small bag- containing a small bottle of a lube type liquid and a odd shaped dildo, almost like a penis but had ridges and the tip was shaped almost like a cone- on the floor and took off his boxers and sleeping shirt, hanging them on a hook.

The scrawny male knelt on the floor, fishing out the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his index and middle finger then reached down between his legs, spreading the liquid over his hole. Lance let out a small gasp from the sudden coldness. Slowly he nudged his index finger into the tight ring of muscle, soon it was all the way in and Lance decided to add a second finger letting out a quiet moan *I wish it was Shiro doing this to me.* Once he was adjusted to the stretch he started to thrust his fingers in and out and playing with his nipple's with his other hand, all while lightly moaning… 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro woke up from a deep sleep having to take a leak. He quietly made his way to the changing room as to not wake anyone else. When he got to the room he quietly opened and shut the door. 

On his way to one of the bathroom stalls Shiro heard something *is that… moaning?!* Slowly Shiro made his way toward the moaning 

"Ah- oh my- nhg- god" *is.. Is that Lance?* Shiro thought as he quietly approached the stall the sounds were coming from. He looked over the door to see Lance knelt on the floor with three fingers thrusting in and out of his ass, the smaller male had his head hanging back with his eyes shut. "uh- pl-please Shiro" Lance said in a needy tone. Shiro could feel his pajama bottoms start to tighten.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"ngh- ah- ha" Lance took his fingers out of his ass and reached in his bag to grab the dildo. He set it down so that it was standing straight up on the floor, slicking it up with the lube type liquid. *Fuck I wish that it was actually Shiro, that would be fucking amazing* Lance thought as he hovered over the dildo, lining it up with his stretched hole, lowering down onto it.

"Ah- fuck" he whined but continued to lower himself onto the dildo "mhm- Shiro- ah- big-ngh" once the dildo was all the way in Lance he gave himself a moment to adjust to the object now lodged in his ass. Then he started to ride the dildo while playing with his nipples.

"yes-ah-mmm" Lance shifted his angle aiming for his prostate and "ah fuck! Yes- ah- again Shiro-mm pl-please" it was then that Lance heard a grunt and his eyes shot open shocked to find Shiro watching him with a blush high on his cheeks.

Lance froze, mouth opening and closing trying to find words to explain what was happening "I-I.. Shiro I" he stuttered as Shiro reached over the door successfully unlocking it and entering.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shiro asked with a sly grin.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lance pleaded kneeling with the dildo still in his ass.

"Tell them what? That I found you fucking yourself onto some sort of alien dildo while moaning my name?" he asked. Lance was trying franticly to look anywhere but Shiro when he noticed that Shiro was tented.

"B-by the looks of it you were enjoying it too" Lance said shyly. Shiro looked down at his crotch then back at Lance

"I guess so… hmm maybe we could help each other?" The taller male suggested.

"Wha-what do you mean?" The smaller male asked while looking down at his thighs.

Shiro knelt down and gently took Lances jaw into his hand forcing him to look into his superiors eyes "You know what I mean." He said softly before kissing Lance. When they parted lance nodded as to say "okay", He went to take out the dildo when Shiro stopped him "Nu uh, you keep that where it is until we get to my room"

"What? Why? How am I supposed to walk with this in my ass?" Lance questioned while slowly trying to stand up without the dildo ending up at a uncomfortable angle

"For my pleasure, and you can use my shoulder for support if you'd like." Shiro answered while helping Lance off the floor. 

It took a minuet for Lance to be able to get dressed before they awkwardly and silently made their way to Shiros room. Once they entered the room Shiro ordered Lance to get undressed again while he himself took off his clothing.

"why'd you make me get dressed if you were…." he cut himself off when he saw Shiro standing at the edge of his bed naked "wow you've got a huge dick.." Lance murmured as Shiro took a seat on his bed and motioned for Lance to come over to him.

"Come here kitten." Shiro said in a soft, husky voice. Lance obeyed, blushing furiously at the pet name. "Oh you like that name do you?" Lance nodded not sure if he could form words right then. "Lay down on your back please kitten."

Lance did as told, Shiro adjusted the smaller man in just the way he wanted him, he spread Lances legs admiring how stretched the boys hole was with the alien toy still buried deep inside. Shiro leaned over Lance, robotic arm beside the boys head, and kissed him gently. He kissed his way along Lances jaw and down to his throat, sucking on it as he pulled the dildo out of Lance, achieving a moan from him.

"mmmmm- please Shiro" Lance moaned into Shiros ear. "Fuck me."

"Anything for my kitty." Shiro whispered into the boys ear.

Shiro grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before lining up with Lances twitching hole. He guided his member to the entrance of the male under him, slowly he pushed the head into Lance causing him to wrap his arms around Shiros neck.

"It's okay baby, take a deep breath and relax for me.." Shiro soothed his partner. Lance did as asked of him, taking a deep breath and relaxing around Shiro. Soon the older males member was completely in Lance. "So tight kitten" Shiro groaned happily. 

"mm- move pl- please-mmm" Lance pleaded. With that Shiro started to rock gently and Lance loosened his arms that were still around the olders neck. They met halfway and started to kiss as Shiro picked up his pace, he bit Lances bottom lip asking for entrance and the younger opened his mouth to allow the older man to explore.

"So- tight- kitten" Shiro said between kisses.

He shifted his angle in search of Lances sweet spot and was rewarded when he did, "AH-SHIRO-FUCK" Lance yelled. Shiro kept thrusting, continually hitting the smaller males prostate "OH- TAKASHI- FUCK" he cried.

"Keep calling me that baby, I like the way it sounds when you say it." Shiro growled thrusting harder causing Lances moaning to get louder with the harder pace set "Kitten you gotta be more quite or you'll wake the others" Shiro hushed but Lance didn't quiet down so Shiro pushed two of his human fingers into Lances mouth immediately quieting the boy, now focused on sucking on the salty skin. I'll have to remember that he thought.

Lance tried to say *I'm gunna cum* around the fingers in his mouth but it just came out as muffled sounds. Lance dug his nails into Shiros back and scratched, partly from the amount of stimulation and partly to try and convey that he was close the edge. Shiro got the message and continued to hit the youngers prostate driving him crazy. 

After a couple more thrusts Lance was cumming, tightening around Shiros member and spilling his seed on his stomach and chest between the two. Shiro slowed down his pace allowing Lance to ride out his orgasm and not long after he was spilling his seed inside of Lance, he continued to thrust but very slowly now so that he could now ride out his own orgasm without causing the stimulation to become painful or uncomfortable.

Slowly Shiro pulled out of Lance and laid down beside him, they were both panting, coming down from their orgasmic highs. "That.. Was probably the best orgasm I've had like ever.." Lance laughed gently.

"I agree with that." Shiro panted, "Sorry for.. Uh cumming inside of you" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it.." Lance trailed off as Shiro crawled over him and disappeared into the small room that only contained a sink, coming back out with a damp cloth to clean them off. He gently wiped the cum off of Lances torso and ass, then wiping himself down. "Such a gentleman." Lance joked.

Shiro chuckled and tossed the cloth into the corner of his cabin then crawled back into bed with Lance, moving them both so that Lance was partly laying on Shiros chest while Shiro absent mindly traced circles on Lances shoulder. "This probably isn't the best timing," he started "but I want you to know that I didn't have sex with you just because I was horny, I did mostly because I actually do have feelings for you.." he said awkwardly.

Lance laughed lightly. "Honestly that's sorta a relief because as you probably guessed from earlier in the changing room, I really like you.." 

Shiro kissed Lances forehead and when Lance looked up he kissed the boy gently. When they parted Shiro noticed that he left a mark on Lances neck and couldn't help but feel a bit proud that it was him who left that mark. "Lets continue this conversation in the morning and get some sleep, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me" Lance answered, nuzzling his face into Shiros chest. 

Lets just say that they got some comments and questions when they finally woke up half-way through the day cycle and when the team noticed Lances new mark…


End file.
